Unhinged
by Leasha Ambrose
Summary: Alison is new to the WWE. She is just trying to forge her own path. Until she meets someone who changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! So its been a long time since I have written anything. I have been wanting to write again but I really haven't had the inspiration to do so until I read Erase My Scars by IrishPrincess1987. So thanks for making me want to get back into it. So I hope every one likes it so far.**_

Walking up to the doors of the Performance Center in Florida was like a dream come true. I had always been a fan of wrestling growing up. I remember watching Trish Stratus and Lita wishing I could be like them. I was never one of the girls that did their make up or had their hair done. I was always outside until the street lights came on. So when I received a call from WWE last week after my tryout I immediately packed all my things and headed for Florida.

Growing up in a small town in Pennsylvania I had a small group of friends that I hung out with every weekend. We would go to the drive in, hang out at the mall, and worked for the local mom and pop shops just to make a dime. This was the first time I had been to Florida. Come to think of it this was the first time I had been out of Pennsylvania. Saying goodbye to my friends and family was tough but I knew that big things would come. I just didnt know how big.

I opened up the door and walked inside. I was greeted by a bald man with tattoos. "Hello may I help you?" he asked. "Yeah I was called by a guy named Robby to come down and start my training." I said nervously. He looked down at the clip bored in his hand. "Yes Alison is it?" he asked. "Yes Alison Williams." I replied. "Nice to meet you Alison. My name is Matt Bloom. I am the head trainer down here in NXT. Let's get you in here and get you settled." he said shaking my hand. I think he could tell that I was nervous because he put his hand on my shoulder to relax me. He then gave me a tour of the facility. It was honestly the biggest thing that I had ever seen. So many people around doing different things. Coach Bloom took me over to the gym. Once we walked inside there was one familiar face.

Seth Rollins was in the corner lifting weights. I had met Seth when I had my tryout in Pittsburgh. It was after a live Raw event. I had been to a few events but this one was by far my favorite. I didnt think that I did that good in my tryout. I know that I botched a few moves. After my tryout I sat along side the ring replaying everything in my mind. Seth came over and sat beside me. "Hey Alison." he said. I looked up with a shock. I didnt expect anyone to be there. "Your name is Alison, right?" Seth asked. I cleared my throat. "Umm yeah Ali for short." I said. "Well Ali you did a great job tonight." he said. "I am glad someone thought so." I said sadly. "What do you mean? I thought it was great. I mean you could use a little more work on selling the product but other than that you got what it takes. I made sure to let the trainers know. I hope they give you a chance." he said. "Wow thank you so much. It means a lot." I said. "Well I have to go I hope to see you in Orlando." said Seth. He got up and walked away.

Seth sat up from the weight bench and saw Coach Bloom and I standing there. "Ali, is that you?" he asked. "Seth, this is Alison Williams our new NXT Women's recruit." said Coach Bloom. "Yeah we met a few months ago. I am so happy to see you." he said. He got up from the weight bench and walked toward me. It was so nice having someone here that I knew. As a big fan as I was of WWE I never watched NXT so most of these people were strangers to me. But I would watch Seth on Monday nights. That is until his injury which he had to have surgery and return to the Performance Center to recuperate. Seth reached out to hug me. He offered to show me around some more so Coach Bloom could go back to work.

Seth introduced me to the NXT Champion Samoa Joe, and Women's champion Auska. Auska even offered to help train me. I then had to go to a meeting for all the new recruits. I met some nice people but by far a girl named Emily was the nicest. We became best of friends. We found an apartment together and trained together every day. Days, weeks, and months flew by. I tried to get home to visit my friends and family every chance I got but this was my new home. Almost a year to the day I started at the Performance Center I got a title match against the Women's champion that was now Eva Marie.

Nervous doing my first Takeover event I called up my friend Emily. "I think I am gonna vomit." I said. "You will be fine. I will be there as soon as I can. I just got off my plane and I will see you at the arena." Emily said. "Please get here soon." I said. Pacing back and forth behind the curtain I could see a shadow of a person behind me. I turned around and there was HHH. HHH is the head guy at NXT. It is his baby. He always makes sure he is at every show and makes sure it goes off without a hitch. He had been like a father figure to all of us considering we all left our families to more here. "Ali, relax you will be fine." he said. "I know I am just a little nervous."I said. "You are going to do great. I am sorry I got to go the show is starting." he said hugging me before walking away. I decided to go sit down to watch the show and wait for my best friend to get there. Emily finally showed up a few minutes before my big match. "Relax. Take a deep breath and keep your eye on the prize." she said. She gave me a huge hug and pushed me toward the curtain. I took a deep breath as my music began to play. I walked through the curtain and it was like nothing else mattered. This is what I was meant to do.

Winning my match was the best thing to happen to me in my entire life. The crowd went wild. Walking back through the curtain Emily was there to hug me. "Congratulations that was awesome." she said. I smiled. I did it. I did what I set out to do. The next few weeks were just a bunch of appearances. I felt on top of the world. Finally I was the big fish in the small pond. Eva Marie had gotten her rematch for the title which she lost. My friend Seth was back from injury and he recaptured the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from Finn Balor. Emily was out due to dislocating her shoulder from a botched move done by a newbie.

Almost a year later I got a phone call from Vince McMahon. He wanted me to join the main roster. He said the he would like me to come to Raw. Everything I had every worked for was to get to this point. I knew I was ready. I had to drop my title. I was going from a big fish in a small pond to a small fish in a big pond. My nerves kicked in. I texted Seth. "Do you think I am ready?" I asked. "You are more than ready. You kicked ass down in NXT now I need you up here with me. I could use a vallet." he said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah we have been throwing some ideas around. We have also been talking about getting The Shield back together." he said. My inner fan squealed. I loved The Shield back in the day. They were the greatest faction of my time except for maybe Evolution. Seth has now won the championship 4 times, Dean Ambrose is a 2 time champion, and Roman Reigns is a 6 time champion. "Although with Roman being a heel that might derail it." he said. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were both babyfaces. No matter what became of those guys it would be great to be around them.

Getting more excited I packed my bags for my last NXT Takeover special. By this time I was facing my best friend Emily. She was the stereotypical heel. She also had the Irish attitude to go along with it. I was excited for the fact that I was moving up but I was sad because my friend was not. By this time we were just friends we were sisters. I didnt want her to feel resented so I tried not to show my excitement. Before my match I had a lot of emotions. I made sure I saw everyone and told them how much they meant to me. I walked out of that curtain the NXT Women's Champion and I walked a WWE Superstar. Emily pinned me after she executed her finisher.

After a great night I had to get ready for my next adventure. Little did I know this adventure would be the most difficult of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys for the support of my first story in a long time. Thanks to caz21 & IrishPrincess1987 for the reviews. Thanks to IowaAmbroseGirl, IrishPrincess1987, Loritina, Pinayprincesa, blah96, caz21, devil's angel 18, and edwardlovinmom for the follows. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter lives up to the last one.**_

* * *

 _ **June 22 – Night after Money in the Bank**_

 _ **Baron Corbin & Sheamus defeated Apollo Crews & Big E**_

 _ **Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Aj Styles and Finn Balor defeated The Wyatt Family**_

 _ **Paige defeated Bayley to retain Women's Championship**_

 _ **Zack Ryder defeated Kevin Owens to win U.S. Title**_

 _ **The Vaudevillans defeated Enzo & Cass for the WWE Tag Team Titles**_

 _ **Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox, Nikki Bella, Dana Brooke, Becky Lynch, Summer Rae, and Charlotte to win the Women's MITB ladder match**_

 _ **Sami Zayn defeated Neville, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler, and Rusev to win the MITB ladder match**_

 _ **Dean Ambrose defeated John Cena to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion**_

Raw was crazy with emotion. Not only for me because it was my debut but everyone else. I walked into the building and was directed to the Women's locker room. Sasha and Paige were talking about their wins the previous night.

" **Better be careful Paige. I will be coming for you." Sasha said laughing. "Oh Sash I ain't scared. Bring it on girl." said Paige.**

Both girls hugged and fell to the couch laughing. They turned to the door as they sensed they were not alone. I was totally intimated. Paige was standing there in her ring gear with her black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Sasha was still sitting on the couch in a pair of jeans and one of her tshirts. Her purple hair glowed in the lighting. The powers that be had asked me when I joined the WWE to dye my hair blonde and grow it out. I told them I would think about it. I have never dyed my hair. I have always had short brown hair. I never desired to have my hair dyed specially blonde. Needless to say I told them no. They asked me to grow my hair out and I obliged.

" **Hey Alison. Welcome to Raw." said the Women's champion Paige. Paige walked over to me to shake my hand. "Hi." I replied. Sasha got up from the couch and introduced herself.**

I had been with the WWE for a few years now but I never really got to see any of the main roster talent unless they were injured and come to the Performance Center to recuperate. Paige showed me around the locker room. I had been advised I would be making my debut against Paige. She ribbed me for a little while then left to go get her hair done. I took a deep breath. This was it. I was here. I put my bags on the floor and opened them up. I grabbed my ring gear out. My short jean shorts went well with what ever top I decided I was going to wear. In NXT I had gear that they made me wear. I am glad that the main roster was a bit more lenient with it. I dug deeper in the bag and found a red crop top. I put it on and pulled my hair out of my ponytail.

" **Hey where are you? I want you to meet some of the guys." a text from Seth said. "I'm in the Women's locker room. I will be out in a minute." I replied.**

There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. Seth was standing there in a pair of jeans without a shirt on. His hair was soaking wet. We have been friends for some time and there's nothing but friendly feelings for him but he looked hot. He gave me a hug. I could feel his bare skin on my body and my heart started to race.

" **It's about time you got here. I have missed you. I have some friends that want to meet you." said Seth. "I've missed you too. I am excited to meet some more of the girls." I replied.**

We walked down the hall and around the corner. Roman Reigns was standing there with Renee Young. Roman had his long hair pulled up into a bun. He was wearing his ring gear as he was going to be opening the show. Renee had a white tank top with a black shirt her blonde hair was in curls. Roman and Renee seemed to be talking as we walked up.

 **"** **Hey guys I want you to meet Alison. She is debuting tonight." said Seth. Roman grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you." he said. "Nice to meet you Alison. I have watched you on NXT and I cant wait to see what you do on the main roster." said Renee. "Thank you guys so much." I said. "Well we gotta go. See you later." said Seth. We waved to them and kept walking.**

 **"** **I couldn't help but notice Renee looked upset. Do you know what's going on?" I asked. "Yeah she has been trying to get back together with Dean for like a year now and it hasn't worked." Seth replied. "So they were together?" I asked. "Yeah they were together for a couple years but they have been broken up for about 2 years now." Seth said.**

I didnt want to be too nosy about the situation so I just quit asking questions. Walking down the hall toward catering we ran into a few more WWE Superstars that Seth introduced me to. I couldnt believe how tall The Big Show was.

" **Seth!"** someone shouted. We stopped where we were and turned around. Dean Ambrose was standing there. In a black beater and blue jeans. I couldnt help but notice the big title belt over his shoulder. I have been watching the WWE for a long time so I have seen Ambrose in The Shield. But this was different he had a different mannerism. He seemed a lot more confident on his own. We walked closer to Dean.

" **Hey man what's up?" Seth asked. "Not much man." Dean replied. Seth looked at me. "Dean this is Alison. She's debuting tonight." he said. Dean put his hand out to shake it. I put mine out. As my hand touched his I felt a shock like an electric current running through us. I pulled my hand away. "Yeah I saw you on NXT. Good luck tonight." he said. "Thanks. Congratulations on your title." I replied. "I got to go get ready for the show I will see you guys later." Dean said.**

Dean then walked away. Seth and I continued down the hall to catering.

 **Raw**

Raw opened up with Roman Reigns coming out to the ring saying he was robbed of the chance to be WWE champion. Neville came out and told him that he didnt deserve to win. Just as he was going to say more. Alberto Del Rio cut him off. Seth Rollin's music hit and he came out saying that the 3 guys in the ring didnt deserve to be WWE champion. He said that he had the match won until Dolph Ziggler threw him off the top of the ladder. Ziggler came out to the ring and said he would do it again. Just then Lana came out and said Rusev should be the winner. Rusev ran out into the ring. As the 6 guys were about to brawl Sami Zayn came out with his briefcase. He told them that he was the winner and he will be the WWE Champion. Maybe tonight? Stephanie McMahon came out and said there will be a 6 man elimination match and the winner would get face Sami Zayn at Battleground for a chance at the contract.

 **Zack Ryder defeated Kevin Owens to retain the U.S. Title**

After a commercial break Bray Wyatt was on the Titan Tron ranting about how his family should have won the match at MITB. He said Finn Balor is nothing but a scared man. He said that he could save him from himself. He told Finn to join him.

 **Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows defeated Luke Harper & Erick Rowan via DQ**

Braun Strowman interfered and caused a disqualification prompting Stephanie to come and make a 6 man tag match.

 **Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and Braun Strowman defeated Aj Styles, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows**

Enzo & Cass came out to the ring and talked trash on The Vaudevillians. They demanded they get a rematch for their titles. Simon Gotch said that if Enzo could beat Aiden English they could have a title match that night.

 **Aiden English defeated Enzo Amore due to a count out**

Enzo grabbed a mic and demanded a rematch at Battleground. Big Cass said "There's only one word to describe you and I am gonna spell it out for you. S-A-W-F-T! SAWFT!"

Next there were a couple of backstage promos before the commercial break. My match with Pagie was next. I was in the back doing a few stretches before I had to go out. Thinking back on the last few years of my life and seeing where I was now, I couldnt believe it. Paige came out to do a few stretches with me.

 **"** **Dont be nervous, you will be fine." she said. "Thanks. I cant believe this is going to be my first match on Raw. It's just so surreal." I said. Paige went over and grabbed us each a bottle of water off of the table. Seth came running down the hall. "Hey I was hoping I didnt miss you. I wanted to tell you good luck before your match." said Seth. He gave me a hug. "Thanks." I said. A few other WWE superstars came to say good luck as they were passing by.**

Paige's music hit. She came out of the curtain and pranced to the ring. She got up on the apron, bent backwards, and flung her hair back. She then climbed on the turnbuckle to show off her Women's championship. My music hit. I waited for my cue and walked out on to the ramp. The crowd went wild. "Ali! Ali! Ali!" the crowd chanted. It felt so great. So of course I soaked it all in as I walked to the ring.

 **"** **The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Norwich, England she is the WWE Women's Champion…..Paige! The challenger from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania….Ali!" said Lillian Garcia.**

Lillian stepped out of the ring. The bell keeper rang the bell. Paige and I walked toward each other and locked up. The match went on for several minutes. She whipped me into the corner and tried to run into me. I moved and she fell into the turnbuckle. I grabbed her from behind flip her over me and powerbombed her to the mat. I went for the cover. Two counted. She kicked out. I jumped up and grabbed her by the hair and started to punch her in the face. I then flipped her over and pulled her into her own submission maneuver the P.T.O. She struggled for a few seconds then tapped out.

 **"** **Here is your winner…..Ali!" Lillian said.**

I jumped up with excitement and the referee raised my hand in victory. My gimmick was using their finishers against them. I always wanted to do a PTO on Paige. We walked to the back.

 **"** **Great job out there!" Paige said hugging me. "Thank you. I cant wait to watch it back to see how it looked." I said. Seth come around the corner with Dean and Roman. "Great job Ali." said Seth. They walked to where Paige and I were standing. "Thanks." I said. "You looked great out there." said Roman. "It felt great too." I said. "Better watch out Paige. I think she might be coming for your title." said Dean. I looked over at him and smiled. We made eye contact. There was a spark in his eye that I didnt notice the first time we met. Maybe he was someone I wanted to get to know. "Thanks Dean." said Paige. Paige and I grabbed our water and walked back to the locker room. I couldnt help think of the look that Dean had given me.**


End file.
